One Hot Summer Day
by Magone
Summary: Everyone's chilling about at the pool. Something stirs between Marceline and Princess Bubblegum. Can love spurt through this heat between the two? Or will lust overcome the two? Find out!


**A Hot Summer Day:**

**AN: Hey everyone. Here's my first Princess Bubblegum and Marceline story. Hopefully you guys enjoy it! XD**

The whole gang was having so much fun, since school let out a couple weeks ago. Marceline Abadeer and her twin brother Marshall were chilling at their close friend's house. Bonnibel Bubblegum has been friends with the twins since they were in diapers. Marshall's best friend/ girlfriend Fionna was chilling with them as well.

Fionna's cousin Finn and their other pals are planning to stop by later. However that didn't stop the four of them from hanging out and having fun. Marceline and Bonnie just finished knocking Marshall and Fionna into the pool while playing shoulder wars. Marceline gave a chuckle as she watched her brother come back up and give her a glare between his locks of hair stuck to his face.

Marceline swam away from the couple, coming next to Bonnibel. Bonnibel looked at her friend with a content smile before focusing her attention on the moping couple at the other end of the pool. Marceline gave a content sigh before swimming back around the pool. Trying her best to avoid Marshall as he began to gang up on her.

Marcy decided to climb out the pool and chill out on the couch in the shade. She grabbed a towel drying herself, while focusing her attention on Bonnie. She sat back against the couch, her thoughts preoccupied on Bonnie.

Marcy had always had a crush on Bonnibel since they were kids. As they grew older, the feelings had developed into something deeper. Marshall would usually tease her about it, but she'd get back at him with Fionna.

Bonnie turned to her direction catching her eye. She gave her another smile, before climbing out of the pool herself. Marceline watches her carefully, as Bonnie grabs her towel and uses it to dry herself.

Bonnibel has known of Marceline's feelings for her for sometime. Little did Marceline know that Bonnie felt the same about her. Bonnie took a seat next to Marceline both glancing back at the scenery and the crazy couple in the pool.

Marceline took a glance at Bonnibel who was staring off at a distance. A question playing her thoughts.

"Bonnie?" she called. "How far are you willing to go with me..?"

Bonnie looks over at Marceline in slight shock, but a hint of lust.

"Depends on what you mean", Bonnie replied back.

Marceline looked at Bonnibel with a raised eyebrow. Bonnie took their shared towel and laid it upon their bottom halves. Marceline quickly glanced over at Marshall and Fionna; both preoccupied with themselves. She felt a gentle hand grab upon hers. Bonnie grab a hold of Marceline's hand and brought it under the towel.

Marceline shivered slightly at the touch of Bonnie's wet opening. Bonnie gave a silent gasp at Marceline's touch. "Bonnie what are you doing", Marceline asked in husk voice. "I…I'm…showing you how far…*gasp*….I'm willing to go", Bonnie responded breathlessly.

Marceline quickly looked over at the her bro and his girl, thanking whoever at the fact that they are still occupied with whatever in the pool. Bonnie laid her head upon Marceline's shoulder. Marceline started rubbing her fingers slowly working her way up faster against Bonnie's clit.

Bonnie leaned her head farther up to Marceline's ear groaning only for her to hear. Marceline breath came out in short pants as she moved her fingers faster through Bonnie's pussy. "Ohhh", Bonnie gasped bringing her hand upon Marceline's.

"Marcy faster", Bonnie breathed out against her ear. Marceline slid alittle closer to Bonnie. She stuck another finger within her pussy; Bonnie jumped at the other finger and withered against Marceline.

"M…Mar…Marcy", she called out softly. Marceline moved her fingers in and out faster per Bonnie's request. Bonnie squeezes Marceline's hand tightly. She gives a silent cry, making Marceline grin lustfully. Bonnie slowly came down from her high. Marceline slowly removed her fingers from within Bonnie's warm heat. Bonnie gave a whimper at the loss of the touch.

Marceline to one look at her; Bonnie's face covered in a flustered blush. Her lips begging to be kiss, her breasts begging to be kissed and licked. "I need to go to the bathroom", Marceline stated before getting up and making her way to the back door. Little did she know, she was being followed from closely behind. She walked up the three flights of stairs and headed to the third floor bathroom.

She quickly closed the door behind her. Marceline walked over to the sink turning on the cold water. She quickly splashed some on her face. She pauses once she hears the bathroom door open and close softly. She also took noticed at the lock being turned upon the door.

She heard the soft patter of feet against the tiles. Before she felt two small petite arms wrap around her midsection. She shudders at the touch of a gentle kiss on her shoulders.

"Marcy", Bonnibel voice whispers.

**AN: Hey everyone. Tell me what you think of the story so far. Trust me there will be a part 2 to this so stay tuned. I know its short but 'll try to make the next part a bit longer. Please let me know what you think of it. Thank you! ~ Magone.**


End file.
